csifandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Sandan
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a CSI Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Episodios en CSI:Miami. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Luis carrasco (Discusión) 20:38 21 ene 2010 Bienvenido y gracias Hola, se que hay mucha duda, pero gracias por todo; en relación con relacionarse con otras wikis, ya habia hablado con administradores de la CSI en ingles he iba a quedar de hablar con ellos en febrero para ver eso, pero, esta bien la solicitud. Con relación a los episodios, yo pensé dejarlos en ingles ya que ese es su idioma de origen, y además, hay wikias que ocupan los nombres en ingles (Lostpedia, Simpsons wikia (hay que aceptarlo, son pocas las wikias de series de televisión en español; jajajajaja)), lo otro seria que entrarian en conflicto los nombres de España con los de latinoamerica, y uhhhh....eso seria complicado de solucionar. Cualquier cosa que quieras discutir conmigo, estaré presente. --Luis carrasco 00:10 23 ene 2010 (UTC) P.D: ahora lo que más me urge son los capitulos : Las descripciones las hago yo... no hay ninguna pagina en español (o ingles) que tenga descripciones largas y detalladas (solo wikipedia en ingles, pero son cortas) : Sobre las categorias, ya lo arreglo... : Namaste :--Luis carrasco 22:43 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Personajes e inasistencia Hola, oye,que te parecio lo que estuve haciendo?, lo que ocurre e que tengo problemas con internet y la compañia lo va a solucionar ya que es un problema interno...,bueno, es un un problema que sera un poco complicado, asi que no voy a estar por algún tiempo, hasta las 12 de hoy, asi que todo lo que puedas hablar, charlemos ahora. Namaste --Luis carrasco 22:25 26 ene 2010 (UTC) RE: Petición lista Listo (Plantilla:PM) Imágenes Si claro, oye, tengo una duda, ¿por esas cosas de la vida haz visto alguna pagina dedicada a las fotos oficiales de las series?, asi podremos poner las fotos oficiales (ehmmmm...). Lo otro, dejemos hechos lo personajes principales de cada serie hoy, tu que haces ¿Miami o nueva york? Lo ultimo, a lo que elijas, pon esta plantilla al fono de la pagina (como Plantilla:Nav-PCSI), asi que si eliges Miami pon Nav-PCSIM o si es nueva york Nav-PCSINY; me avissas para hacer las plantillas. Namaste --Luis carrasco 22:56 26 ene 2010 (UTC) P.D:¿De que parte de españa eres? Malditos husos horarios Bueno, buenas noches, aqui en chile son las 8 de la tarde, asi que voy a dejar lo mas avanzado posible y veras como sigues, ok? Namaste --Luis carrasco 22:59 26 ene 2010 (UTC) P.D:buenas noches Hola, hola Hola, sabes, es un excelente trabajo el que haz hecho, por eso te quiero agradecer; y si, es internet, pero el domingo me voy a conectar (es mi cumpleaños), y hoy voy a estar ahasta cuando pueda. Namaste --Luis carrasco 13:19 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Sandan Hola, como has estado; por lo que he visto, me estas humillando (KJASJASJKAS), pero, he tenido una idea para ver si podemos conseguir ayuda; hablar en los foros y ver si nos pueden ayudar. Namaste --Luis carrasco 15:52 19 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿Por qué ya no me hablas? Hola, oye, ¿por que no quieres hablarme?, ahora mismo quiero ayudar, entonces dime en que ayudo y lo hago. Namaste --Luis carrasco 23:05 19 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: Custom skin Hi Sandan. I'm busy with other projects this week, but I'll be glad to work with you next week to design a custom skin. So decide which of those three colors you want to use, and I'll message you again early next week. JoePlay (talk) 18:21 25 feb 2010 (UTC) :I should be able to create a custom skin for the wiki tomorrow. Did you decide which color you want it to be? JoePlay (talk) 23:52 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Estoy aterrorizado.... Hola, si el terremoto fue demasiado fuerte (8.8 en el epicentro y 5 en stgo), por suerte nuestra casa se salvó y estamos bien, la unica lata es que me conecto por modem y lo tengo que cargar con dinero, pero no hay como cargarlo (stoy hablando de un ciber), gracias a dios que estamos a salvo. Oye, sabes que voy a estar mucchhhooooo tiempo sin conectarme a editar, a lo mas a escribirte, así que voy a estar complicado. Otra cosa, con respecto al mensaje para editar el monaco... como se agrega el avatra y los mensajes generales al inicio de las paginas.... Namaste --Luis carrasco 19:17 1 mar 2010 (UTC) P.D:Stoy en wikipedia, así hablo mejor (lo tengo gratis), caulquier cosa urgente me hbalas aquí Y aqui estoy entre las ruinas (solo en sentido figurado).... HOla, como anda todo por españa, qui despertandome a las 3 de la mañana por una replica..., no enserio, como esta todo?, has intentado comunicarte con foros?. Estoy escribiendo sobre los episodios, por lo que veras nuevo material. Manaste --Luis carrasco 21:48 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Tienes razón Hola, sabes que tienes razón, los foros mas conocidos (supongo que hay ahí varios interesados en una enciclopedia online), otra cosa, con lo de la barrita de al lado te puede ayudar este tio (Berniebentablo) el dijo que con cualquier aspecto grafico nos puede ayudar. Y lo ultimo, los actores, yo pensaba que solo los principales y los secundarios necesitan estas paginas, ya que empezariamos a rrellenar la wikia. Namaste --Luis carrasco 21:03 6 mar 2010 (UTC) P.D:Entro el 10 al colegio, lo que significa que me voy a empezar a conectarme mas (soy asistente de la biblioteca del colegio) ya que hay computadores con internet. Que estes bien; El monaco Esta estupendo, el es un genio, pero diria yo que las imagenes de los costado esten mas cerca, pero de lo demas.... esta todo fantastico Namaste --Luis carrasco 23:24 17 mar 2010 (UTC) P.D:Perdon por mi falta de conexion, pero veré como recompensar eso. Thanks for the logo fix Hello, Sorry about naming the logo file incorrectly. Thanks for the fix. -Ben Hola sandan.... Hola, te pido que me disculpes por mi ausencia en estos "días" (para no decir semanas), pero, voy a intentar hacer todo lo posible por conectarme a internet. En otro punto, ¿Podrías cambiar un poco la plantilla de las series?, si puedes, agranda el ancho --Luis carrasco 17:54 2 may 2010 (UTC) Mira lo que me encontré... Intruseando por ahí encontre esto MediaWiki:Sitenotice, tal ves nos sea util.... Namaste --Luis carrasco 03:42 21 may 2010 (UTC) Y agrego este descubrimiento... *CSI *CSI:Miami *CSI: Miami 2 *CSI:NY *CSI: NY 2 Namaste --Luis carrasco 05:15 21 may 2010 (UTC) OK! Como has estado??, aquí en Chile todo esta movido (¬_¬ ...chiste local)... en fin, tienes toda la razón.... me he equivocado un poco con los links...(sorry), pero lo de las plantillas ... no quedaría con el mismo formato?... es decir, si pongo actualmente , como seria ahora?. Y lo de los colores, también he tenido problemas con eso; hay que hacer un consenso sobre que colores hay que poner y luego ver en MediaWiki:Monaco.css (eso creo). En fin ahora que estas conectado discutamoslo... Namaste Luis carrasco 22:52 22 may 2010 (UTC) PD: Como esta el mensaje que puse en la cabecera de la pagina?, ... exámenes de que nivel educacional?? y lo otro... que hora es en España ahora? y lo ultimo?... que articulo nominamos?.... Hasta que hora estarás? Hola, como has estado?, ahora me preocupa que articulo y video destacado ponemos... Namaste --Luis carrasco 15:23 23 may 2010 (UTC) :Ok, entonces yo estoy en 4to medio (todo el planeta encuentra ridículo nuestro modelo educativo), ahora lo quieren poner hasta 6to básico + 6to medio (¬_¬), y lo peor es que es muy facil (hist, mat, y leng) :En fin.... estaré rondando el sábado por aquí, así que haí vemos en q podemos trabajar :Suerte en todo (Namaste)Luis carrasco 22:02 27 may 2010 (UTC) Estrenamos foro!!! Como has estado?... y como te fue?... en fin... oye discutiendo acerca de los cambios realizados en las listas de los episodios... quisiera inaugurar el nuevo foro de la wiki...--''Busca tu equilibrio...'' (Namaste) 06:58 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Lo veo muy dificil.... .... "Pero el que no se arriesga no cruza el rio"; Veamos... es muy complicado.... en la pagína de discusión deje una tabla comparativa. --''Busca tu equilibrio...'' (Namaste) 02:28 11 jul 2010 (UTC) P.D: Puedes ponerle a tu firma un link para tu dicusión?... aburre un poco intentar llegar hasta tu discusión atravesando la Wikia entera... XD :: Ahhh... lo que ocurre es que no me he conectado durante mucho tiempo... te pido disculpas y veré como compensarlo.... :: Genial lo que hiciste... --''Busca tu equilibrio...'' (Namaste) 17:46 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Favicon Creo que tu favicon necesita ayuda. Puedes solicitar uno aquí en cuanto al logo y el tema muchas felicidades esta super genial!! jeje--Danke7 (talk) -Dragon Ball 21:38 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Se sabe algo de un capitulo especial en el que iban a juntar las tres series de csi y en el que saldria pau gasol? concurso 10 años hola, como estas?... oye, sobre el concurso que quiero ahcer, este tiene una estructura de postular una idea y a la mejor darle un premi... pero por tiempo no lo puedo realizar.. lo puedes hacer tu?... de antemano gracias Busca tu equilibrio... (Namaste) 01:03 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Elige tu el video... Hola, como van tus vacaciones?.... elegí el articulo destacado de este mes (ojalá que no te moleste); pero entonces elige tu el video del mes... y el próximo tu el artículo y yo el video; ¿Qué te parece? Busca tu equilibrio... (Namaste) 19:37 11 sep 2010 (UTC) PD: El concurso no prosperó. y si agregamos noticias? Hola, como has estado?; buena idea, pero y si agregamos una sección de noticias? (ya agregué una de prueba). Otra cosa: he estado muy preocupado de la wikia, ya incluso parece que nuestro spotlight ya no aparece, por lo que he estado pensando en un plan de contingencia en caso "de": así que se me ocurrió que nos centraramos en un solo artículo a la semana para que quede completamente listo (como un episodio o temporada) y así comenzamos a desarrollar mas la wikia; que te parece? Busca tu equilibrio... (Namaste) 21:49 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Te toca a tí.... Hola, como haz estado?... ojalá no te esté ocurriendo nada con los problemas que tienen allá. La cosa es que es tu turno de elegir el artículo destacado del mes.... y yo elijo el video.... Saludos Busca tu equilibrio... (Namaste) 19:07 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Buenas quisiera saber si estas activo soy nuevo en la wiki CSI y quisiera darle vida Abraham178247 (discusión) 05:44 8 sep 2015 (UTC)